Never Knew I Needed
by almightykeii
Summary: "The Fueher of Amestris is having too much fun with his wife. Would you believe? Two kids at once!" / my late post for RoyAi day first story, please read and review :"


**NEVER KNEW I NEEDED**  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything connected to Fullmetal Alchemist...but I do own this story.

xx

Roy Mustang slouched on his chair. It's not like it's never happened before - in fact, it always does. He didn't want to do his paperworks today, and he didn't feel like moving **EVEN** just an inch. He was mumbling stuff to himself that Jean Havoc, Kain Feury and Heymans Breda had to step away from their positions in his new office, just to avoid the negative vibe drifting out of the newly-appointed Fueher.

xx

Grumman didn't last a year. He wanted Roy to get it on with. And Roy did.

Well, he didn't let Grumman off without him doing Roy a favor. But the favor was fairly easy for the old officer to do -and the old man wanted to do it for soooooooo long-, so, right after Roy asked him to do the favor, the minute the Brigadier General left the Fueher's office, the old officer got a paper and a pen, and started writing drafts of the new law that is to be imposed upon the military.

_"...from now on, the fraternization law that has been preventing military officers to be in a relationship with co-military workers, will be abolished," _said the old officer in his last order as the Fueher.

xx

Roy paused his whining for awhile, and thought of the happy moment the old badger has left him with - he was finally able to get together with his long-time partner, Riza Hawkeye.

But then, his mood eventually shifted back to being gloomy. "Rizaaaaa..." he whined, dropping his head on his desk, cushioning his fall with his arms. "Where are youuuuuu...?"

"...don't you worry, chief. The Colonel will come back here as fast as she could," Havoc finally said, when he gathered all the courage he needs to speak to the currently childish Fueher. Roy only responed with a groan, which might only mean _I don't care, I want her here, now!_

"Yeah, Sir Mustang," Breda remarked, supporting the brave Lieutenant Colonel. "She always rushes back here, right?" Roy whined once more, which may only mean, _and your point is? I need her here now!_

Feury sighed. It was an impossible task to keep the Fueher entertained. Not when the Colonel is out. "Don't think about it that much, sir. The Colonel will be back in a flash. She's only left the office for...what, _like_, for only thirty minutes - half an hour." Feury groaned when the childish Fueher whimpered against his arm. It seems like he's saying, _but thirty minutes without her seems so long..._

"This is an impossible case to solve. I'd rather that I give up and get back to work before the Colonel catches us goofing around with the Fueher," Feury muttered, going back to his seat on the long wooden table in the extra room of the Fueher's office. "You're welcomed to join me, if you want."

Breda nodded his head and went back to the tables with Feury, leaving Havoc thinking for a distraction for the Fueher that would keep him occupied for a while. He smiled when an idea hit him. "Chief, chief," he called, catching Roy's attention. "_I've got a picture of the Colonel._"

Roy's eyes glistened when he heard the words _picture_ and _Colonel_ being said together in one sentence. "Really, really?" he chanted. "Show them to me, show them to me, _this is an order_!" he exclaimed, stretching his hands out, towards Havoc's direction, like a child reaching over for his favorite toy in the world. "Show them to meeeee, Havooooc!"

Havoc nodded and he fished his wallet out of his military pants' pocket. He flipped the brown-leather wallet open and browsed through the pieces of paper stuck in it when he finally found the photo. "Chief, it's only one photo-"

"I DON'T CARE, GIVE IT TO MEEEE!"

"-but you don't care, so here you go," Havoc continued, handing over the wallet-sized photo to the Fueher, whose eyes shimmered when he laid his eyes on the Colonel's photo that has remained unseen by his eyes until now. _Havoc swore he was starting to see glitters - just like Brigadier General Armstrong's_. "So," Havoc smiled evilly. "What do you think of a Colonel Riza Hawkeye candidly playing with Black Hayate?"

Roy squealed, like a girl who's caught glimpse of her high school crush. "_SHE IS SO ADOOOOOOOORABLE!_" he exclaimed in the same way he exclaimed _I LOVE DOGS!_ and/or _TINY MINI SKIRTS!_ He was going to blurt out something more, but the wooden doors of the Fueher's office suddenly opened. Havoc swore that, this time, the glitters and the sparkles were on the Fueher's eyes.

"RIZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...!" Roy exclaimed. Riza jumped the moment she heard the Fueher shriek out her name.

"Yes, sir?" she asked, coming over to Roy's desk, placing a grocery paper bag on his desk. "I'm sorry it took me so long. I remembered that it's time for me to go have me checked-up," she added. "And the apples were_ impossible _to find in that forest of a market. It was suddenly refilled with all sorts of stuff from the East, the North, the South, and the West-"

"But you were able to buy some, right?" Roy asked, peeking into the paper bag like a little child. Riza looked at Havoc, who understood immediately that he was being ordered to leave the two higher-ranking officers alone.

"So, I guess I'll see you later, Chief," Havoc smiled, waving the two adieu while walking out of the room. Roy paid him no attention at all; he was too busy admiring the red apples inside the paper bag.

* * *

"Could I have some...?" he asked, and Riza smiled. She patted his head and nodded. "Oh, wait, sit down, Riza."

Riza smiled and sat down on the chair just beside Roy's desk. Roy was about to bite the apple when he finally realized that something was different with _**his**_ Colonel. "...hey, have you been eating a lot?" he asked, reaching over to caress Riza's cheeks. "You've gotten a little-"

"Fat?" Riza chuckled lightly. Roy shook his head rapidly - an unspoken way of a hard **NO**. "No, you're right, I've been eating a lot lately. So, guess what my doctor said."

Roy felt a jolt of excitement gush through his veins as his hands found its way to hers. "Tell me, tell me, tell me," he chanted, letting go of his 'precious' apple. Riza laughed a hearty laugh, and Roy thought it was the most beautiful thing he's ever seen.

"I'm two months," Riza smiled, patting Roy's hand. Roy's eyes grew big, and he eventually started laughing. "Roy, I'm two months pregnant!" Riza said again, this time, laughing with the Fueher.

"So, I'm going to be a father!" he exclaimed, jumping out of his chair. "This is great news! This is wonderful! This is amazing! This is overjoying!" he chanted as he helped Riza stand up so he could dance with his two-months pregnant wife. "I'm so excited!"

"And, guess what my doctor said in addition," Riza paused dancing, her voice suddenly started sounding serious. Roy stopped his 'I'm going to be a father and I'm happy' dance for a while as he settled down on the floor in front of his wife, who was sitting down on his chair.

"What, what, what, what~?" he asked, curious. He was also starting to unconsciously caressing Riza's womb. Riza smiled.

"She said that there's a huge possibility that they're twins."

Roy wanted to die just there and then because of pure happiness. He embraced his wife and his unborn child (_children_) tightly, as he murmured things to Riza's womb. "Hey, guys, I'm your dad...do you hear me? I'll be waiting for you out here, so hang on in there, alright? You've got seven more months to go~"

Riza watched her husband murmur sweet nothings to her womb, when she finally realized that thing that she's been wanting to ask ever since she got back to the office. "Oh, hey, Roy?" Roy looked up at her with smiling eyes that was so contagious she smiled while asking him. "Why were you calling my name so loudly when I entered your office?"

Roy blinked, and he eventually laughed. He stood from the floor and bent down to kiss Riza's forehead. "Because..." he started as he slowly brought his wife into a hug. "...I never knew that I needed you that much."

"I was only gone for an hour," Riza remarked, mentally calculating the minutes of her missing presence in the office. "...yeah, I was only gone for an hour."

"That hour went on for so long, Riza." And with that, Riza smiled.

"I missed you, too."

* * *

_**- eight months later - at Resembool -**_

Winry finally got the mail that was being passed on from Edward to their two children, Van and Sarah. "You crazy people," she muttered, referring to the trio, who were currently laughing it all out on the floor.

"It was- it was- it was daaaaaaad's fault!" Van exclaimed. He inherited Ed's dark blonde hair and complexion, Winry's eyes, and obviously, his father's personality. "He told us to hide it from you because it was from some _Mustang-guy_!"

"Big brother, big brother, i-isn't it that...that Mustang guy is the good-looking man who visited here with his pretty wife months ago?" Sarah, who inherited her late grandmother's Tricia's looks, innocently asked. Van tousled his little sister's hair and laughed.

"YEAH, you're right~"

"Sarah, he's not good-looking. Don't say that in front of him or else his head will grow and it'll explode," Edward said as he rose from the floor as he stood behind his wife, his towering height giving him the chance to read what was written on the letter (_yes, finally, growth spurt has caught up with him...or is he the one who caught up with growth spurt?_) "So...what did that stupid-womanizer-Fueher sa-" he paused as he caught glimpse of the words _give birth_.

**_Hey, Winry, Van, Sarah and Shorty!_**

Edward stiffened up. "HEY, I'M NOT SHORT ANYMORE!" he exclaimed, earning him a chorus of hearty laughs from his kids. "DAD ISN'T SHORT, RIGHT, KIDS?" he asked once more, but the children could only answer him with a stomach-hurting laugh.

"Well, the Fueher still **_is_** taller than you. That obviously gives him the rights to call you shorty," Winry explained. "Anyways, shut up for a moment, will you, and let's read this letter."

**_It's been a long time since Riza and I went there! I miss the country-side already..._**

**_By the way...__would it be okay if you visit us this week? Come stay with us for awhile. Riza needs all the help she could get. _**  
**_She's given birth to healthy twins - Maes and Maegan. Besides...Gracia said that Winry would be able to help_**  
**_calm Riza down. She's a little new to the mothering thing, you know what I mean? So..._**

**_I hope to see you soon!_**

**_-Roy Mustang, Fueher of Amestris_**

Edward laughed as he scooped his children up in his arms. "Okay, who's up for a trip to Uncle Mustang and Aunt Riza's house tomorrow?" he gamely asked, earning him two eager hands in the air. "Alright then, if you want to go, then...go to bed now!"

Winry and Edward watched Van and Sarah rush towards their room. Winry laughed when she heard Van grunt about something poking his sides - _it must be Edward's pen on his bed_.

She was about to go to her son's room when Edward said something she laughed so hard about.

_"The Fueher of Amestris is having too much fun with his wife. Would you believe? Two kids at once!"_

-end-

**author's note****:** okay, this is a drabble, done under the influence of the last-song-syndrome (lol). my song inspiration for this song was Ne-Yo's "NEVER KNEW I NEEDED" (it's a nice song, you better listen to it ). anyways, this was supposed to be my RoyAi day fan fic (and my first fan fic post in ), but college life kept me busy, so...there. what do you think? please review

until next time! ciao~

__almightyKEII_


End file.
